1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and heat dissipation and EMI shielding structure thereof; in particular, to a thinned heat dissipation and EMI shielding structure and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, portable electronic products include a heat dissipation member for dissipation of the heat generated by each of the electronic devices and an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield for protecting each of the electronic devices from being interfered with electromagnetic waves which may be generated due to the operations of other electronic devices.
Specifically, the EMI shield completely covers at least one electronic device, and the heat dissipation member is arranged at the outside of the EMI shield to dissipate heat generated by the electronic device covered by the EMI shield. Since the heat dissipation member and the electronic device are isolated and separated from each other, and a gap may exist between the EMI shield and the electronic device, it is not easy to transfer the heat generated by the electronic device to the heat dissipation member located at the outside of the EMI shield. Accordingly, a thermally conductive silicone pad is used to fill the gap between the electronic device and the EMI shield so that the heat generated by the electronic device can be dissipated to the outside of the EMI shield.
However, the thermally conductive silicone pad with higher thermal conductivity is usually too expensive, but still has poorer heat dissipation efficiency than that of metal. Additionally, with the trend of smaller, lighter and thinner portable electronic apparatus, the interior space of the portable electronic apparatus is minimized. However, the overall thickness of the heat dissipation member and the EMI shield is still too thick.
Furthermore, the electronic device may be deformed due to the significant temperature variation during the fabrication process. Accordingly, the top surface of the electronic device is a curved surface instead of a flat surface. That is, the thermally conductive silicone pad attached to an inner surface of the EMI shield cannot be in thermal contact with the center region where the temperature is usually higher than other regions of the electronic device so that the heat dissipation efficiency is not ideal.